Fan Fic Previews: Operation: Smash Rescue
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Here's a preview of a story that'll be coming in the near future!


**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with not a story, but a preview of a story that I plan on writing with in a couple days. Now, first thing I gotta say is that this story I'm planning is based off Burning Light and Crystal's commentary called "Light Reads: Super Smash Bros Mission from God". So if you haven't read it, you probably won't understand this story, but if you have read it, then I think you'll enjoy it. **

**Now that I have that spoken that important bit of info, let's get started. **

**Note: I was trying to make this preview to be like a movie trailer, so if it turns out weird, I apologize. **

Operation: Smash Rescue Preview 

"What's taking so long?" Link complained. It was night time in Smashville and it was pretty boring. The smashers had nothing to do and were bored out of their minds. So Master Hand had decided to take them to see a movie. Of course, the smashers liked that idea. So now, they were all standing in the concessions, getting their popcorn and snacks.

"It doesn't take this long to make popcorn!" The hylian continued to complain. "We're gonna miss the previews!"

"Just hold on, damn it!" Mario said, growing annoyed. Link did say anything else, but still grumbled under his breath. A moment of waiting passed and the worker behind the counter came up with their popcorn.

"There, happy?" Fox said to Link, handing him the popcorn.

"Yes, very." Link replied, stuffing a handful in his mouth and chewed loudly.

"Right on time, to." Pikachu said, looking at a clock on the wall. "The previews are almost starting."

"Let's go." Mario said. Him, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Ike, and all the other smashers got the rest of their snacks and entered their designated theatre. Once they found their seats, they sat back and looked up at the big as the previews began.

**(Begin preview) **

It showed the entire town of Smashville from a bird's eye view. It showed every part of the town, even the Smash Mansion. Everything looked peaceful and pretty normal.

**The town of Smashville. It was once and normal. **

It showed people walking along the sidewalks of the town and the smashers doing everyday, normal things.

**Until... **

A girl, about the age of thirteen, walked through the town and approached the front of the Smash Mansion.

**Everything changed... **

"Everything has just turned to madness." Master Hand said. He was in a room with Fox, Falco, and Pikachu. "This girl has done nothing but bring stupidity and trouble into our land and the smashers. She needs to be stopped!"

"But how?" Falco countered. "Sara has nearly everyone brainwashed into her demented imagination. Her powers are too strong to. There's nothing we can do. Might as well just kiss our lives good bye!"

"If only there we're someone out there that'll significantly come and be willing to get rid of Sara and free her from her messed up religious nonsense." Fox said.

Pikachu was flipping through things on a computer, searching for some sort of solution, until he found something that brought a hopeful shine to his eyes. "Guys, I think I found that "significant" someone, actually, some people."

The other three gathered around and looked at the computer that the pokemon was looking at. They then turned and looked at Fox, shocked that what he said was actually correct.

"I think I might have psychic powers from God too." Fox said with a whispful shine in his eye. The other three then gave him a strange look. Falco walked up to him and slapped hard in the face. "Okay, I'm back." Fox said, the whispful shine gone.

"We really need to stop this girl." Falco mumbled. "Her religious stuff is getting to everyone's heads."

**Four unlikely heroes **

Four girls were shone getting teleported into the world of Nintendo through their Smash Bros games.

**Will come **

"How'd we turn into pokemon?!" One of them, a vulpix, shouted while looking at herself in a puddle.

"How'd we even get into this world?!" Another, a gabite, freaked out.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Another, a small absolite, shouted in confusion.

"I'm just confused and freaked out as you guys," The final one, a sylveon, said. "But I think a better question, why are we here?"

**And save them all **

"Sara has brainwashed everyone and brought chaos in this world." Master Hand said solemnly to the four. "We found the four of you online and admired your spirits. You all are just what we need to face this problem." The four pokemon looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes as he said his last sentence. "You are our only hope."

The four stayed silent for a moment, taking in the information, until the gabite stood up, walked a couple feet away, and lay down on her side.

"Wake me up when this crazy dream is over." She called to the others and flopped her head down on the ground. The vulpix got up, walked over to her, and pinched her hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

"There, you're not dreaming." The vulpix said with a smile.

"Look on the bright side, we don't have to go to school." The sylveon said cheerfully.

The absolite's eyes widen and shined, anime style. "Oh my nova, YES!"

"These four are gonna help save us?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Master Hand sighed.

"We're fucked." Falco said bluntly.

**Light **

"We can just sneak." The absolite, Light, suggested as the four looked in a large building through a window, on one of their missions. Light then smiled and crouched low to the ground. "Stealth mode."

The door to the building creaked open and Light crawled in, her whole body exposed and held a bush branch above her head and sang the tune from Mission Impossible.

"Or we could just go through the air vents." The vulpix suggested as her and the other two watched their friend from the window.

**Warrior Kitty **

"Looks like we're gonna have to interrogate." The sylveon, Warrior Kitty, said to Pikachu as they and the other three stood in front of a tied up Lauren. She then hopped up on the girl's lap and glared at her.

"Where are the whereabouts of the smashers you and your moron friend brainwashed?" Warrior Kitty demanded. "Tell us or I'll be forced to use force!"

Lauren scoffed. "Like I'll tell you!" Warrior Kitty growled and began swishing her ribbons across her face in an attempt to slap multiple times. Lauren stared at the sylveon bluntly. "This doesn't even hurt."

Warrior Kitty thought for a moment then smacked her with her metal baseball bat.

**Frost **

"As of now, Sara, her friend, and the brainwashed smashers are in the mansion. If you go in you-"

"Alright, let's do this!" The gabite, Frost, shouted, interrupting Master Hand. She then ran across the yard toward the Smash Mansion. "LEROOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEENKIIIIINNNSS!" She shouted and charged straight through the back door.

The rest watched her go in silence. "Wow, she just went in." The vulpix said. Her, Light, and Warrior Kitty glanced at each other then began to run after Frost in panic.

"Oh nova!" Light said.

"We gotta save her!" Warrior Kitty shouted.

**Mighty **

In order to get to the land the Subspace Emissary took place on fast enough," Fox said as he, Falco, Pikachu, and the girl's stood in the mansion's garage. "We need to go by airships. So Falco and I will-" The pilot was interrupted by a loud explosion.

They all turned around in surprise to see the vulpix, Mighty, sitting in the spot where Falco's arwing used to be, holding the steering wheel and her fur was blown back and soot black from the explosion. Falco's jaw dropped in horror.

"My arwing!" He shouted.

Mighty smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously. "Whoops." She said.

The others stayed silent for a moment. Fox then sighed. "I guess we're taking just my arwing then." He mumbled.

**To get all they need **

"Sara's powers are too powerful." Master Hand informed. "You need to gather the following items in order to defeat her."

"The Ocarina of Time!" Mighty said in excitement as she and the others were in the forest from the Subspace Emissary and were in a temple.

"The Crystal Stars." Warrior Kitty whispered as they all looked in awe at the stars from Mario Galaxy as they stood in Subspace.

"Oh my nova!" Light shouted in disbelief as they stood in the ancient ruins from the Subspace Emissary. They were facing seven colorful emeralds. "It's the Chaos Emeralds!"

**Save the smashers **

"You need to capture all the brainwashed smashers and snapped them out of Sara's mind control she put on them." Pikachu told them through a walkie-talkie.

"Can do!" Mighty replied. In the men's bathroom inside the building they were currently in, Light kicked open an air vent and she jumped out and smashed a brainwashed Link on the head with a shovel, knocking him out. The absolite stood proudly as Warrior Kitty climbed out after her.

"I don't think that was necessary." She said as she walked over and stared down at the unconscious hylian.

"All is necessary in the line of justice." Light replied.

**To defeat the enemy **

Light, Warrior Kitty, Frost, Mighty, and the smashers that joined to help them exited the Great Maze and entered the room where Tabuu was fought in. The all looked ahead and their eyes narrowed.

"Sara." They all said in unison. Said girl faced them back, glaring.

"You think you liberals can defeat me?" She asked smugly. They all drew their weapons and got in battle positions.

"Try us." Frost growled.

They all then advanced forward, about to engage in battle then the screen went black. Words then appeared on the screen and spelled the story's name.

**Operation: Smash Rescue**

**(End Preview) **

The smashers and everyone else stared up at the movie screen as it transitioned to the next trailer. Silence passed through them all for a moment. It was then broken as Link took another handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth and chewed loudly.

"These fan fic writers have weird imaginations." Mario finally said.

**There you have it, the preview. Once again, I'm sorry if I worded it weirdly, I tried my best to make it like a movie trailer. I already have most of the plot thought out, but the story is still in development. I won't have it out until I finish my current holiday fic. **

**Well, thank you all for reading, see ya! **

**Warriorcatgirl375, out!**


End file.
